Avery in Underland
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: It's been nineteen years since the Alice defeated the Red Queen, and seventeen years since here last visit to Underland and the birth of her twin daughter's Avery an Faylen. Avery went home with Alice while Faylen stayed in Underland with her father the Hatter. What happens when Avery falls down the hole?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Mommy," Alice looked down at her five year daughter tucked in her warm bed. The girl's bright red hair and green eyes a constant reminder of the father she would never meet.

"What is it Avery?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Caitlyn says that since I don't have a daddy I'm different than the other kids." Avery looked up at her mother eyes locked on hers.

"Avery you have a father and he's the greatest man I've ever met. Your dad is kind and extremely brave, and I promise you if he were here he would love you with all his heart." Alice told her. "Would you like mommy to tell you a story about daddy?"

"Yes." Avery smiled up at her and Alice began to tell her daughter of Underland and her adventures there. When Avery was fast asleep she left the room and went into her study, she found the picture, a picture taken when Avery was first born, of her, her father and her twin sister Faylen. It was a secret that she and Tarrant had agreed to keep long ago; the girls would be safer this way, as long as neither of them found out.

**Chapter 1.**

**12 years later**

"It's not fair all I did was go for a walk." Avery yelled at her mother. "I'm seventeen years old for I should be able take a walk through the woods by myself."

"It's dangerous to walk alone Avery, your imagination can get the best of you and you'll be lost." Avery huffed and then walked out the front door and sat on the porch swing, Alice returned to her work. Avery hated how overprotective her mother was always wanting her to stay close, never allowing her to wonder off on her own. Avery knew the stories of how her mother would go off for hours at a time no one seeing or hearing from her at all, yet Ms. Kingsly would never allow her almost adult daughter to do the same.

"Meow." Avery looked down and saw a small cat with dark fur that looked almost purple.

"Hello little kitty." She said, the cat looked up at her and seemed to grin before running to the edge of the woods. The cat stopped and looked back at her, Avery's curiosity got the better of her and she ran after the cat chasing it into the woods. She followed the cat's cries running toward the sound only half paying attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she was falling, and falling, and falling. In the distance she could hear the cat Meow, the further she fell the louder the cat got.

"Meow…meow….Alice…Alice." The cat's meows had morphed into a voice calling her mother's name. Avery looked down and saw the ground approaching, she was now wishing she had listened to her mother. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the impact.

"You're not Alice." A voice said. Avery opened her eyes to find that the cat had caught her on its back. The cat had grown in size and its fur was no a rich purple with vibrant blue stripes.

"No she's my mother, my name Avery." She told him.

"Oh dear he will not be happy with me." The cat said. "Come I should take you to the Hatter." Avery followed the cat through a dark hall and out into a brightly colored forest. The flowers were twice as big as normal flowers and the seemed to have faces. They walked further into the forest through trees and tall grass till the came to a clearing, where a long table sat. There were a few people gathered around the table, no not just people animals too. "Tarrant I have some regretful news." The man at the end of the table looked up. He had wild red hair and wore a top hat and his eyes were a pricing green.

"Chess that is not Alice." The man said. "Please tell me it's not who I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is Hatter." Chess told him.

"What's your name girl?" the man asked her.

"Avery Kingsly." She saw the shock in the man's eyes as he took a step back and looked at her.

"Chess you and Malymkin take her to the White Queen and keep her there till I return with Alice." The Hatter said to the cat, which nodded and nudge Avery to get her walking again.

Alice passed back and forth on the porch waiting for her daughter to return. It was getting dark and she hadn't seen or heard from Avery, she heard a rustle in the woods and looked toward the trees lining her back yard. She was hoping to find her daughter but was met by another mess of red hair.

"Hatter!" she ran toward him and he picked her up in his arms. "Have you seen her Avery, we had a fight and she hasn't come home."

"We sent Chess for you, but Avery followed him instead, she's on her way to Marmoreal. She'll be safe there until we return." Hatter told her.

"Why did you send for me Tarrant?" Alice asked him as they started they're journey through the wood.

"It wasn't me it was Queen Mirana, the Red Queen's forces are rising up yet again, and we need your help."

"I'll do what I can Hatter." She smiled up at him before they jumped down the rabbit hole.

**So this is just something that came to me, if I get a good response I'll continue otherwise it'll probably just stay on my laptop for a while. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Avery followed the dormouse through the castle to a kitchen where a woman in white was stirring something in a pot. Mallymkun ran over to the woman and climbed up onto her shoulder to whisper in her ear. The woman nodded and turned around.

"Avery Kingsly, I was wondering when I would see you wonder into my castle as your mother has before you." The lady said walking toward Avery. "I'm Mirana, the White Queen of Underland."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but I really need to get back to my mother." Avery said.

"The Hatter is out looking for her now; she'll be here very soon." The White Queen turned to the mouse on her shoulder. "Find Faylen and tell her to stay in her room till her father returns, she'll be safer that way." Mally nodded before jumping to the floor and running off. "Now Chess would you mind telling me how this happened?" The Cat told her how he had allowed the wrong person to follow him through the woods and down the rabbit whole, and how ashamed he was that this had happened. "Don't worry Chess we shall straighten everything out, now come with me to the garden, Avery I shall send in a maid to fix you something to drink.

Avery waited in the kitchen, a woman dressed in maids clothes came in and fixed her some hot chocolate before dismissing herself. She sat in the kitchen sipping on her drink, not knowing where she was or she would ever be able to find her way home. She knew her mother had to be worried sick

"Mirana, Mirana are you in there?" A voice called from the hallway. "Mirana, Mally told me that fath…..Oh" Avery stared at the girl who had enter the kitchen; it was like looking in a mirror except for the hair. They had the same mouth, and even the same green eyes, the girl could be her twin.

"How much farther Hatter?" Alice asked as they made their way through the wood.

"Not much my dear, the entrance should be right up…." The pair fell down the rabbit and landed on the ground with a thud. "Found it." Hatter said causing Alice to laugh. "The girls are with the White Queen, follow me."

"Tarrant, how do we explain this to them?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice, I honestly don't know." When they arrived at the castle they were greeted by Mirana, Chess, and Malymkin who were very happy to see Alice,

"Momma." Avery came running out of the kitchen and hugged her mother. "Momma there is a girl here, she looks just like me."

"Oh dear, Mally I told you to keep Faylen upstairs." Mirana said.

"I thought she was." Mally looked around and found Faylen walking toward them. "Who are they father? I want to know now." Faylen said.

"Could you all excuse us for a moment?" Tarrant asked us friends who politely drifted away. "Faylen, this is Alice Kingsly and her daughter Avery, Alice is our mother and Avery..."

"Is my twin, I knew we looked too much alike not to be related. " Faylen smirked. "I've always felt like you were keeping something from me dad, you're a horrible lair."

"Why did you lie to us? Why not just let us know each other?" Avery asked.

"It was too dangerous having both of you in Underland; people aren't exactly crazy about your mother here." Alice told her. "But I couldn't keep both from your father, and that meant giving one of my precious daughters up." She looked at Faylen.

"Avery if I could have kept both of you and your mother here in a heartbeat I would have." Tarrant said putting his hand on his daughter shoulder. "My heart broke the day your mother left Underland taking you with her. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Why couldn't you come with us?" Avery asked him, meeting his eyes with hers.

"The White Queen needed me here; Underland was on the verge of war at the time now we're in it." He told her. "But don't think I didn't miss you every day." The Mad Hatter hugged the girl who clung to her father with all she had. Alice held her arms open to Faylen who ran to her.

"It feels amazing to have you my arms again Faylen" She said. "I've stayed up many nights wondering what you'd grow up to be."

"I've always wondered what my mother was like." Faylen said. "I'd always been told she was one of Underland's great warriors I've never imagined she would be the great Alice."

"Tarrant I'm sorry to interrupt but we must brief Alice on the great battles." Mirana said coming out into the courtyard. "Mallymkun will take the girls to Faylen's chamber."

"Yes Milady." Tarrant said he hugged both his daughters before taking Alice's hands and following the Whit Queen to the consul room.

Alice walked into the room and found familiar faces looking at her. McTwisp sat fidgeting in his chair keeping an eye on the March Hare who was looking for something to throw. Bayard and a few of his, now grown, pups were standing near the table and the Tweedles were sitting side by side talking to each other.

"Alice." Chess appeared in front of her. "I'm dreadfully sorry for the mix up I thought the girl was you."

"Its fine Chess, everything straightened out now." She told him. They took seats at the table and waited for Mally in Mirana to join them and start the meeting. When they arrived everyone feel silent as The White Queen walked over to his seat.

"Alice has returned to us in our time of need." The Queen said. "My sister the Red Queen and has escaped her prison and returned to her castle with no followers from the outland there are slowly taking over or kingdom. Alice we have called you here to help defeat Iracebeth and keep us safe."

"Why do you need me the Jabberwocky is dead?" Alice asked.

"My sister has trained a new champion, a lady not much younger than you, it's for told that you must defeat her."

"I can't believe I have a sister a twin sister, and after spending all my time locked up in the castle alone." Faylen said pacing her room as her sister sat on the bed. "Can you believe this?"

"No my mother won't even let me walk to the end of the road alone, and now I find out she's a warrior in some other land, I don't know what to think." Avery said. "I am glad I have a sister though, and a father."

"I'm glad I have a sister and a mother, all I've ever had is Mirana and she can be a bit strict at times." Faylen told her.

"It's always just been me and mom." Avery said, "We've been on our own for as long as I can remember. She use to tell me stories about this place though, I just thought they were made up like a fairy tale."

"Well it's not I grew up here, it's as real as your home." Faylen looked at her. "I wish you could have grown up here with me, before the great war. Things were so much brighter then."

**A/N: I feel as though I might only be writing this for one person but as long as I get any reviews I'll try and keep writing. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"How long before you wish to battle with the Red Queen?" Alice asked Mirana soon after the meeting ended.

"A month or less, she's hurting my people and destroying the land I don't want to give her more time to ruin my kingdom." Mirana told her. "I would suggest you have Tarrant work on teaching Avery how to defend herself, I would not dream of sending your daughters into battle but I'd rather they now how to defend themselves if they need it." Alice nodded and walked off to find The Hatter. He was talking to Chess and The March Hare when she found him, Chess admiring his hat.

"Hatter." She said causing him to look over at her. "Come with me?" she asks. The Mad Hatter followed Alice willing, the lost girl who fell down the rabbit hole had long since gone and a brave woman had taken her place long ago. The Hatter loved the woman Alice had become when she saved Underland, which is why he called her back just a few months after and when she left again he was heartbroken. He was thankful of course that he had his girls and that he had got to keep Faylen in Underland with him, but his time spent away from Alice was the most painful thing he had to endure.

"Does Faylen know how to defend herself if things come to it?" Alice asked him not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, she's been training with myself, and one of the Queen's knights that's about her age since the war started." He told her.

"Mirana thinks we should teach Avery, just in case." Alice said, "I agree with her, I don't want my daughter to be a sitting duck if things don't go as planned." The Hatter thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'll call Sebastian; he helped me train Faylen I'm sure the two of them can teach Avery to defend herself." He kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and leading her up to the room her their daughter's room. The girls were sitting beside each other on the bed, Faylen telling her sister of a time when Underland was bright and happy.

"It was amazing we used to ride through the forest and it would be lite up with bright colors." Faylen said. "Then we would all go swimming on the beach with no more than dogs to watch over us. Now I can't go more than three steps past the gate without a full set of knights."

"Because Mirana has made you the crowned princess of Underland." Their father said stepping into the room. "A title you may have to split if your mother and sister decide to stay after the war." Both girls opened their mouths to speak. "That is a talk for another time, now your mother has brought up the point that Avery does not know how to fight with a sword, yet you do Faylen. So tomorrow Sebastian will meet the two of you in the training field and you will teach your sister how to defend herself."

"Yes father." Faylen said.

"Now both of you get some sleep, you've had a very trying day." Their mother said kissing them both before leaving the room Hatter on her arm.

The next morning Mallymkun woke the twins bright and early for Avery's training lesson. Mally pricked them both in the arm and started yelling about them being lazy and how lying in bed wouldn't help if the Red Queen attacked. The girls both laughed and got out of bed, Faylen handed her sister a gown to wear. It was floor-length and very lightweight, Faylen explained it was a sparing gown and that in battle they're would be some armor worn on the outside. Mally led them down to an open courtyard area, Faylen ran ahead of them when they neared it, and hugged the person that was waiting there for them.

"Avery, this is Sebastian he's going to help me train you." Faylen said smiling. "He's a knight and dad's right hand man."

"It's an honor to train Tarrant's other daughter." Sebastian smiling. "I've brought a friend with me to help, Alexander" he motioned another guy over to join them in the middle of the courtyard. "Now Avery, Faylen and I will show you a few blocking moves and then I want you to mimic them with Alexander." Avery nodded and soon the training had stated.

After what seemed like hours Sebastian had decide they were done for the day and muttered something about having to talk to their father. Avery followed her sister back into the palace.

"Let's go see what cook has made for breakfast shall we." Faylen said linking her arm with Avery's as they skipped off to the kitchen. "Watch your head." Faylen said as they walked into the kitchen; they both ducked as a cup flew in their direction. "Watch it Hare." Faylen said pulling her sister to a set of chairs. "What have you got for is this morning Cookie?" she asked.

"Your favorite, hotcakes and strawberries unless the other miss, would like something different?"

"No that will be fine." Avery smiled. The cook nodded and then went over to the stove to finish the girls breakfast. The meal he lad before them was amazing; both girls devoured it in minutes. "That was delicious Cookie." Avery said when they finished.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said before collecting the dishes and walking away.

"Come with me I want to show you something." Faylen said dragging her sister out of the kitchen the two of them running through the hallways, nearly knocking people over. They were both laughing a giggling the whole time; you would never know the two sisters had just met the day before. Faylen had led her sister out to a garden, filled with different colors and smells.

"I love it in here." Faylen said. "It's the most like things use to be, untouched by war. The flowers are so bright, and it always smells so nice."

"It's amazing." Avery said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I hope we stay long enough to see Underland as it was."

"I hope you do too."

Alice watched as the Hatter talked with a few of the knights, not really listen to what they were saying. She knew she would have to when the time came that she had to fight this other girl she would have to pay attention for to the war games, but for now she could block them out. She smiled when the Hatter turned and walked over to her.

"Alice this is Sebastian and his friend Alexander they are the ones training Avery." Hatter motioned to the young men that had followed him over. "Sebastian is my right hand man, and he's grown up with Faylen, they've been best friends since birth."

"Both your daughters and beautiful young lady's Alice," Sebastian said, "and both such natural fighters."

"I'm glad they're doing well." Alice said. "I'd hate for them to be alone and unable to protect themselves if anything should happen."

"They won't be." The Hatter told her. "On the day of the great battle Sebastian and Alexander will stay behind and keep the girls safe."

"Thank you both." Alice said smiling. "It means the world to me that you're willing to stay behind and keep my daughters safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Stay on your toes Avery." Alexander said as he swung his sword at the girl. She moved out of the way quickly and the weapons made contact. "Very good." Avery smiled to herself a few days ago the thought of learning how to swordfight would have never crossed her mind, and now she was here fighting with a knight in the courtyard. Faylen and Sebastian were sitting on the edge of the courtyard watching and whispering to each other. Alexander ended the practice with a bow to Avery.

"My sister and your friend, what's going on there?" she asked him as they made their way over to the pair.

"They like each other well enough and they're a good much, but they're not sure how your father would feel about things." Alexander told her, Avery nodded as they neared her sister.

"Your form was much better today sister." Faylen said. "Looks like you'll be plenty safe if anything were to happen to the castle."

"Both of will be safe," Sebastian said, "Alexander and I have been asked to stay behind and protect the two of you during the great battle."

"Of course father can't trust me to protect myself so he has someone stay behind to keep me safe. It's not like I've been bloody practicing since I was eight." Faylen yelled before running off.

"She'll be fine." Sebastian said to Avery. "I'll send one of the dogs to follow after her." Avery nodded and walked inside with the two knights.

Alice was training with the Hatter just as her daughter was with her sister and the knights, but it wasn't very much needed. Once Alice had the vorpal sword in her hand again her body seemed to automatically know what to do. She countered every move the Hatter threw at her without a problem. It was strange having her body move like that after all these years, Alice was no longer the young girl she was and she was surprised her body could still move the way it did.

"I knew you'd remember what to do." The Hatter said after ending they're lesson, "Avery no doubt will have her mother's skill too." Alice smiled at him.

"Tarrant, your daughter was captured." McTwisp busted through the door in a panic. "Faylen was taken by the Red Queen."

"When did this happen?" Alice asked.

"It was just moments ago." Mirana said coming into the room. "She ran from the courtyard after finding out that you had hired protection for her. Don't worry I've put a group of knights on it and they're tracking her down as we speak."

"Just when I get my daughter back she's taken away again." Alice said.

"We'll get her back; the bloody big head will not harm my daughter." The Hatter voice held a dark tone. In the arguing the commenced no one noticed Avery right outside the door, Avery who wasn't going to wait around for some search party to bring her sister back. She ran through the halls till she found Alexander and Sebastian leaning against the wall.

"They took Faylen." She said to the boys. "The Red Queen took Faylen."

"What? Is the White Queen going to do something?" Sebastian asked.

"She said a search party was sent out, but I'm not waiting around for them to find her." Avery told him. "The two of you can either help me, or wait around for news of my capture too. The choice is yours."

"We're with you." Alexander said. "But we should wait till tonight to leave; the cover of darkness will hide us from the other knights on guard."

"Alex is right." Sebastian agreed. "We'll come get you tonight after everyone's in bed." Avery nodded and the three went they're separate ways.

"Let me go!" Faylen struggling against the man that held her.

"Can't do that young lady, the Red Queen wishes to meet with you?" he said with a laugh. "Besides we'd hate to have you run back and get daddy."

"You won't get away with this; I am the crowned princess of Underland." Faylen yelled. "Half the royal guard is probably following us now."

"Hate to break it to ya sweetie but your only princess if the White Queen wins the battle, if she falls a new princess steps into your shoes."

"The Red Queen shall never again wear the crown." Faylen spat, "She has no right to it, and that will be proven on the battlefield."

"I've had about enough of your lip." The man said before tying a cloth around her mouth.

There was a knock on Avery's door a little past ten; the boys had come for her as promised. She opened the door and found Alex standing there bag in hand, she grabbed her bag off the chair and followed him out of the castle. Sebastian and Alexander knew the guard schedule and where they would be able to slip out unseen. They waited in the shadows until the cost was completely clear before running into the wood that was filled with darkness. Avery could barely see in front of her so she clung to Alex's arm hoping he knew the way.

"They can't be more than a few hours ahead of us." Sebastian said. "I say we walk far enough so the guards can't find us and then camp for the night. We'll rise with the sun and start on Faylen's captures trail." The trio agreed and walked for an hour or so through the darkness before making camp and trying to push worry aside and sleep.

Hatter couldn't believe it the next morning we he went to the room both his daughters had shared just one day before. Avery was gone a note in her place saying that she and the knights he has assigned to protect herself and Faylen had went to rescue her sister. How would he tell Alice? Losing one daughter was hard enough, but to find out the other had gone off on a suicide mission it would kill her.

"I knew she would go Hatter." Alice had startled him when she spoke. "Avery's not one to sit still."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Hey you son of a bitch, how about loosening these ropes they're a little tight." Faylen yelled at the man closest to her.

"Such language for a princess." He snarled pushing her down. "Watch yourself I'd hate for you to be harmed before we made to the Red Queen." He laughed and walked away. Faylen pushed herself back up and looked around her; she had to be pretty far into the dark forest by now all signs of her home had vanished. She wondered what kind of search party they had looking for her, but most of all she wondered how her sister was doing. Avery so new in this land, new to her, had to be worried about her sister. At least she had Alex and Sebastian to help her, to keep her safe even if Faylen wasn't there to do it. She wondered how her father and her mother had handled the news or if anyone had told them, what with the upcoming battle and all she would understand if they didn't. Faylen never imagined she would be the one that was being held captive, she always thought she would be the hero the one that would come and save the day. However she was here tied to a tree and surrounded by red knights.

Avery looked up at the stars and wondered how much farther they would have to travel before they found her sister and then men who captured her. The boys had told her if they made it to the Red Queens castle it would do no good to go in after Faylen; she would be lost until the war was won. So all Avery could do was hope that they reached her sister in time, that they found her before it was too late. She had just found out she had a sister days ago, surely she couldn't lose her so soon.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find her soon." Alexander said sitting down beside her, "After all they can't have too much of a lead on us and Sebastian and I grew up in these woods."

"Besides knowing Faylen she's already working on her own escape plan." Sebastian laughed, "She's probably hiding in the bushes somewhere."

"I'd just be able to sleep better knowing she was safe and her with us." Avery said. "I don't want to lose her so soon after finally meeting her." Avery looked back to the stars begging them to give her a map to her sister but knowing they wouldn't. "My mother use to tell how wonderful it was her, although at the time I thought it was all make-believe. I never would have pictured it so dark and scary; it always sounded like a place where dreams come true."

"It used to be, back before the Red Nights came back and started destroying everything." Alex said. "This forest used to be so bright and on sunny days the flowers would even sing, but now they've all closed up. They don't want to see the evil around them."

"No one wants to see the evil in the world some of us just don't have a choice not to." Avery told him. "Like now were here in a dark forest hoping that my sister is unharmed, the evil of this world staring us right in the face. All we can do is push on and try not to think about it."

"Get some sleep milady; I'm sure we'll rise with the sun." Alex said standing and walking away from her. Avery closed her eyes and tried not to think about her sister.

Alice passed the great hall, she was nervous even though she tried to act calm for the Hatter, she was worried about her girls. She remembered how large Underland was and the dark secrets that were around every corner. Alice wondered how they expected Avery and two knights to find and retrieve Faylen from what could be an army of Red Knights. Avery who just days ago had no knowledge of her sister or this land was being thrown to the wolves.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Alice turned to find the Hatter watching her.

"Just wondering where they are and if they're safe, I'm sure they are." Alice told him. "It's just hard to deal with all this so close to time for the battle."

"I know, but I promise you those boys will stop at nothing to return both our daughters to s safely. Sebastian cares for Faylen almost as much as I do." The Hatter told her. "Faylen's tough and she knows how to take care of herself as long as she keeps that mouth of hers shut." He laughed. "She and Avery got along much better than I expected, it'll tear them apart when you leave again."

"I was actually thinking we should stay." Alice said much to the Hatter's surprise. "I was thinking that maybe if I stay her the Red Queen wouldn't be as likely to try these things, and if she did I would be able to put her in her place."

"I would more than anything for you and Avery to stay her with us, so we could be a proper family." The Hatter smiled. "So I could be a dad to both my girls." Alice hugged the Hatter hiding her face in his jacket, not wanting to let go for fear he would disappear as their daughters had. "We'll find them Alice and we'll all be together." She nodded against his chest as the tears ran down her face.

Avery and the boys came across the camp early the next morning and huddled behind a bush trying to decide what to do. Most of the Red knights were still asleep but a few were up and walking around the camp sight. Faylen was tied to a tree on the far side of the sight awake and looking very angry. She would yell at a knight every so often and spit in their direction. The boys next to Avery were talking out a plan that involved them jumping in while Avery waited in her spot till she had a clear shot at Faylen, once it was agreed upon the boys sprang into action and a hand grabbed Avery's wrist.

"Alex!" she yelled as she was pulled from behind the bush, but Alex didn't answer. When she looked over he was standing with a sword to Sebastian's throat. "Alex you son of a bitch how could you do this!" She screamed as the knight holding her drug her to the tree her sister was tied to and add ropes to her wrist.

"Sorry milady but this was something I had to do." Alex said tying Sebastian to a tree a few yard away from the sisters.

"Once I get free I will kill you Alex," Sebastian said. "How could you turn against your kingdom?"

"There is no shame and in joining the winning team my friend." Alex told him, "Soon you will see the light."

"This isn't the winning side Alex." Faylen told him. "My mother's returned and she will defeat your Red Queen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Chess saw the two daughters of Tarrant Hightopp being led through the forest. He knew he needed to hurry back and warn his friend about what had happened and about the young knight who had betrayed him. The cat couldn't help but feel as though in a way this was his fault since he was the one who led the second girl down the rabbit hole after all. How would Alice ever forgive him if anything happened to the girls, he brushed the thought away and headed toward the castle.

The Hatter was standing in the window the blond haired woman beside him; both looking worried. Chess told them what he had saw and watched as Alice dropped to her knees, Tarrant knelling and hugging her. He was instantly sorry he didn't have better news for the two of them. Tarrant had been his oldest friend and although they had they're differences the thought of hurting him sadden the cat. Mirana came and took Alice into the other while Tarrant stayed at the window.

"I'm so sorry Tarrant, I wish there was more that I could have done." Chess said.

"If you would have stepped in then you would have been captured too. Then we wouldn't know that both girls are now captured or that one of the knights was a treacherous wretch." Tarrant sighed, "How could I not have known he wasn't one of us?"

"He fooled us all Tarrant, it seems The Red Queen knows what she's doing this time around." Chess joined him at the window, "I think this time it'll be more than a small battle, it will be a full on war."

"I believe your right Chess, and I dread war now more than ever."

Alice was led into the kitchen by the White Queen who sat her down and gave her something warm to drink that was supposed to calm her nerves. Alice couldn't understand how she could calm down at a time like this; when not one but two of her daughters were now being held captive. She couldn't stop thinking about what might happen to the young girls if they weren't saved soon.

"Do not fret Alice, we will save your daughters, and Underland." Mirana said.

"How do you know? How could you possibly now the Red Queen isn't beheading them at this very moment?" Alice asked her through the tears.

"She took them for a reason," Mirana told her, "Faylen is our Princess; she will inherit the throne and my sister knows this. She will use them as leverage when it comes time for war."

"I just got both of girls together; I don't want to lose either of them. I want a family Mirana; I want us all to be together without all of this war is over."

"I want you and the hatter and your daughters to live happily together, and after this I promise you will."

The girls saw the tops of the castle through the trees as they reached the edge of the forest; they looked at each other the fear clear on their faces. Faylen wanted to tell her sister that all would be okay. But she wasn't sure it would be and she couldn't bring herself to lie. When they reached the castle she saw the heads that was floating in the water, something Faylen thought was an old fable.

"Best hope the Queen doesn't add your pretty little heads to her collection." One of the men said.

"And you better hope my dad doesn't go crazy with rage and kill you all." Faylen snapped back.

"Hush girl." The man said as they made their way through the gate. "Take the boy to the dungeon; she wants the girls brought straight to her." The other men nodded and took Sebastian away.

Avery couldn't keep the sight of the heads floating in the water out of her mind. What was she heading into? She couldn't help but think that of she'd listen to her mother and not ran off she'd still be safe at home, but then of course she wouldn't have meet her father and sister. So wasn't this worth it?

The Red Queen sat high in her chair as the girls walked into the main hall, a wicked smile spread across her face. The girls shared a worried look and then focused on the queen and they're surroundings.

"Welcome to my court daughters of Alice." She said. "Which of you is my sisters' princess?" Both girls stayed silent. "ANSWER ME!" Faylen looked up and spat at the Queen. "It's you isn't it? They told me you had your fathers spirit, the both of you will be my prisoner until the great battle. Take them away."

The guard took the girl and threw them into a dungeon cell, it was small, dark, and smelled terrible. Avery and her Faylen held each other and tried not to let the fear get the best of them. She knew her mother was probably worried sick but couldn't help but wonder why no one had come for them yet.

"Faylen, Avery are the two of you okay?" a voice called through the darkness.

"Sebastian, is that you?" Faylen asked getting to her feet.

"I'm over here in the cell next to you, are you and your sister okay?" As they're eyes adjusted they could see Sebastian peering through the bars connecting the cells, Faylen ran over and reached out to him.

"We're fine, are you?" she asked as Avery joined her.

"Yes, we're too valuable for them to do any harm to us. She wants to make a deal with the White Queen, the two of you for your mother."

"She can't do that," Avery said, "Mirana said mom has to be the one to take down the Red Queens Champion, we can't let her put Underland in danger for us."

**Review for me please people: D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"Mommy and daddy still haven't come for you? How sad." The Red Queen said to the two girls. It was become clear that she brought them from the dungeons jut to remind them they were still there. "Maybe their love for you isn't so strong after all."

"Or maybe they understand that something's are too important to risk to save us." Faylen said. "Our mother understands that we wouldn't want her coming after us, if it meant putting Underland in danger."

"That's how you feel princess," The Red Queen smirked, "but what about your dear sister. Underland is not her home, and she will not become Queen after my sister steps down so what shall she gain by sitting in a cell? Don't you wish to go home dear?"

"Underland is my home, this is where my father and sister are and I won't let you destroy it." Avery spat.

"Oh my dear your mother won't stand a chance against my new champion; I've handpicked her for this job. Come one out Katelyn and meet our guest." The girls watch as a woman identical in size and shape to their mother came out of the shadows, her brown hair tied back tightly.

"I will kill your mother." She said, "and then I will kill the two of you." She smiled at the sisters. "Won't it be fun worrying which twin will die first and which will watch her slay her sister."

"It won't happen." Faylen told her, "Our mother will defeat you then save us, and unlike my Queen I will not spare your lives." She yelled.

"Take them back to their cells." The Red Queen yelled to a guard who promptly drug the girls away. When they were left alone in the dark Faylen held her twin close.

"Forget everything she said Avery, she will never get the chance to touch a hair on either of our heads." Faylen said.

"What happened up there?" Sebastian asked through the wall.

"We met the champion, and she threatened to kill us if she defeats mom." Avery said with a shaky voice.

"I will not let her near neither of you." He told them, "and your mother will not lose to her."

"I should hope not as much training as she's doing." The three of them turned to try and find the voice in the darkness.

"Chess? Is that you?" Faylen asked.

"Shush, not so loud." The cat said. "I've come to make sure you're all right; your parents are worried sick." He told them. "Now tell me about this champion." The girls told Chess everything they had seen and he promised to tell the Hatter and Alice the girls loved them before vanishing.

"Chess will tell mom where okay, maybe that will help her and dad get some rest." Faylen said as they sat in the darkness.

Chess told the White Queen, Hatter and Alice about the girls and the news they had shared seconds after arriving at the palace. Alice and Tarrant were thrilled to hear that the girls were safe and that Sebastian was so close to them and Mirana was happy to have some information on the champion.

"Just as I thought, she wants the two of you to rush in after the girls so she can attack then." Mirana said. "Her champion was obviously picked to be your match in skill, but we can overcome that with training."

"I'm just glad the girls are safe, Chess would you mind going back in a few days and check on them?" Alice asked.

"Of course I can." Chess said before fading from the room.

"Now let us go train my dear." The Hatter said leading Alice to the courtyard.

"Do really think she can win." Malymkin asked the Queen as the pair left the room.

"She has to or we will all face the wrath of my sister and Underland will fall." Mirana told the mouse.

"There has to be more we can do."

"The battle has been set, only a change in the fates can help us now."

"Bring me the red haired girl." The Red Queen said to her guard as she sat on her throne resting her feet on a pig. She was going to try and break the twins apart, if her sister was going to have a princess she would too and hers would be better. The guards lead the girl into the throne room and placed her in front of their queen.

"My dear sweet girl, it seems as though you're caught up in a fight you should rightfully have no part in." The Red Queen spoke softly. "If you were still home, you would be away from harm at this very moment."

"But I would not have met my father or my sister so I don't regret it." Avery said. "As long as I have them it's worth all that I'm going through."

"I thought you might be like this," the Queen stood and walked over to the girl. "So I'm willing to make a deal with you. If you become my princess I will let your sister and her knight go, you and I will even accompany them to my sisters palace ourselves. If you refuse you and your sister will stay my prisoner and I will behead your precious knight." Avery felt a tear role down her cheek as she thought of the pain Faylen would be in if Sebastian was killed, she knew what she had to do.

"I'll do it, I'll be your princess but I want to tell my sister." Avery said.

"Of course my dear." The Red Queen smiled. "Take her to see her sister, then up to her room." Avery was led back down to the dungeon wondering how her sister would react. The guard let her into the room and waited outside the door.

"What's going on Avery?" Faylen asked coming to the front of the cell.

"The two of you are going home; you'll be safe and back with mom and dad." Avery told her sister.

"What about you Avery, you're coming too right? You have to." Faylen said.

"I made a deal with the Red Queen, I am to be her princess and she and I will deliver the two of you to Mirana." Avery said through the tears.

"No Avery you can't do this." Faylen yelled.

"If I didn't she would kill Sebastian." Avery took her sisters hand through the bar. "Go back and help mom get ready for battle she won't hurt me she needs me."

"I will come back for you." Faylen said.

"I know you will, I have to go now." Avery turned and walked away from her sister.

"Milady your sister is her." Mirana turned to the servant who had entered the sitting room. "She ask that you come out to meet her, with Alice and the Hatter."

"Fetch them and meet me in the court yard." Mirana said heading out of the room. When she reached the courtyard she saw her sister, the knight, and both of Alice daughters. Avery was now dress in the colors of the Red Queen.

"It's been to long sissy." The Red Queen smirked at her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Mirana asked as the Hatter and Alice came up behind her.

"I've come to return your knight and princess, safe and sound as you can see."

"And what about my other the daughter." The Hatter asked.

"She has decided to be my princess." Everyone stared in shock. "Release the prisoners." The guards unchained Sebastian and Faylen and they ran across the courtyard. "See you on the battlefield sissy." The Red Queen said before leaving with Avery.

"She did it to save us." Faylen said as she ran into her parents' arms. "The Red Queen was gonna kill Sebastian if she didn't."

"Everything's going to be okay." The Hatter said to his daughter. "I will get your sister back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Avery sat in her room in the Red Queen's castle looking out the window and wondering what the others thought of her choice. Surely they understood she did it for her sister and Sebastian, and that she would much rather be with her mother and father. She sighed to herself and ran a brush through her fiery red hair; tonight she would introduced the Red Queen's Court and the thought made her sick. She wanted nothing to do with the evil going on in this kingdom the darkness and gloom made her weak and kept her up at night. When she did sleep her dreams were filled with the deaths of those she loved; when she closed her eyes she saw her twins head floating in the swamp.

"Princess Avery, I've come to take you to get ready for the ball tonight." Alexander said a smirk on his face as he stood at the door. Avery silently got up and followed him down the hall. "Looks like we're both traitors of the White Queen's Army."

"I did this to save my sister and Sebastian, my family knows that." I said sternly, "You however will surly face my fathers rage when the battle comes." she smirked.

"Don't be so sure about that princess." He threw her into the dressing room.

"Princess Avery the Queen has already picked out your gown for tonight, so if your ready I suggest we start." the maid said; Avery just stood there silently. Many hours later she was dressed in a gaudy blood red princess style dress, the bust and bottom were lined in black. Her hair had been curled and pinned away from her face and a small tiara sat atop her head. Her makeup was done and by the start of the party she couldn't recognize herself. Alexander came to fetch her and take her to the ball room, much to her disappointment. Even though the young girl had stayed behind willingly she was guarded 24/7 and never allowed to walk the halls alone.

"Oh my dear you do look like a princess tonight, I dare say your sister would be jealous." The Red Queen smiled. Avery looked down and kept her ever present frown on her face. "Now now, you must at least try to be happy tonight. No one wants a sad princess." Avery tried to look cheerful as they stepped through the doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Red Queen and Princess Avery." A man announced and the room erupted in applause. The queen stepped up in front of the crowd; Avery standing slightly behind her.

"My dear subjects I welcome you into my palace tonight to introduce to you our new princess, Avery. She has come to us from the kingdom of white leaving behind her family." The Red Queen smiled, Avery felt sick. "Our champion is here now and ready for battle, in a matter of weeks my sisters kingdom will fall." Everyone cheered. "Now enjoy yourselves for we will be the victors this time." The Red Queen sat on her thrown and motioned for Avery to sit beside her. "You will see soon you made the right choice my dear."

"I doubt that." Avery said. She spent the rest of the night sulking in her chair. She never danced, never spoke, but just sat there like the prisoner she was. After the ball Alexander took her back to the dressing room where the maids changed her into her bed clothing and sent her on her way.

"You know if you would just consider acting like you wanted to be here she might lighting up on you." Alexander said.

"Well unlike you I don't want to be here." she shot back. "I want to be with my family; I want to be with my twin. You may not care about the others but I do, not all of us are heartless like you."

"You know nothing about me." he growled shoving her into her room. Avery curled up in her bed and cried her self to sleep only to wake screaming from the nightmares.

"Its not right we should be doing more to get her back!" Faylen yelled as she a Sebastian were out in the courtyard training.

"They don't want to risk it so close to the battle; we'll need our numbers Fay." he said.

"It's aggravating not being able to help her, she save your life Bastian." she said sadly, "She knew how hurt I would be if anything happened to you." She dropped her sword and walked over wrapping her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her burring his face in her hair.

"We're all gonna be okay Faylen; me, you and Avery are going to be fine." he said.

"I hope so, I can't handle losing anyone." she sighed. "I need to see my parents." Sebastian nodded and walked into the castle with the young princess. Her parents were sitting in the drawing room with the White Queen and the Tweedels.

"Come and sit with us Faylen." Alice said making room between her and the Hatter for her daughter. Since Avery had left them she had hardly let her other daughter out of her sight. Faylen sat between her parents resting her head against her fathers chest; Sebastian sat in a chair near the door.

"The battle will be next week." Mirana said. "I believe we are ready to defeat my sister. Of course our main concern will be to make sure Avery comes back to us safely; from what Chess has seen Alexander is always on guard around her."

"I will take care of him." Sebastian said. "He put Faylen in danger and is still cause her pain, that bastard is mine." They all nodded at the young mans words.

"Chess will keep going to the Red Queen's castle to check on Avery and make sure she is still safe. If there is any sign of danger we will move." Mirana said before excusing herself from the room; the Tweedels following behind.

"How are you sweetheart?" The Hatter asked his daughter.

"I miss her, it feels like I'm missing part of me." she sighed. "I can't even sleep through the night cause I can't help but wonder if she's okay."

"I promise you we will bring her home." The Hatter said, "Then we'll be a family; all four of us." he kissed the top of his daughters head hopping he would be able to keep his word.

"Avery's strong." Alice said to Faylen, "She won't let them break her no matter what the Red Queen does, your sister will come back to us."

Chess had been watching the families exchanged from the window and knew Alice's words were true. He had visited Avery daily spying on her through windows and she had never lost the fight inside her. Not once had she let them see her sweat, no even when Alexander accused her of betraying her family. He felt bad there wasn't more he could do for the young woman, but at least he could make sure she was safe and give her family a piece of mind.

Alexander knew he was hated by many people, after all he had betrayed a whole kingdom and his best friend. He could hear the girl in the other room scream as her nightmares woke her; he shuddered knowing her pain was his fault. The boy wished he didn't have to do this but if he didn't the price for disobeying the Red Queen was too high. Alex couldn't help but wonder if he told Avery the reason behind his motives if she would open up to him; but he doubted it. He couldn't tell her anyway, not without putting the one he cared about in danger.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I don't have a computer right now and I'm having to use my cousins laptop. I'll try and update again soon, till then let me know what you guys thought of this. **


End file.
